To Catch a Predator
by CamaCorp2027
Summary: When Theodore meets an online predator, he decideds to vist him. Little does this predator know, that the sweet little chipmunk will be his most terrifying nightmare.


**This is the first AaTC fic I've done, so its kinda new territory for me and may seem a little rushed (I wanted to upload it Halloween Day). For now its a T fic but I may have to up it M to comply with site policy. **

**This story kinda came from a bunch of different insparations. First off was the movie Trust (check it out on Netflix) and then a song called "To Catch a Predator" by Insane Clown Posse. After watching the Wolfman movie, I decided to write this fic. **

**Now that I covered that, let's begin the story. I would love to hear constructive reveiws (so please would you kindly)**

**A/N- The Chipmunks are around their teens in this story and based off the cartoon.**

* * *

><p><em><span>I'm probably gonna burn for this!<span>_

_Ain't no lesson to learn from this!_

_There's nothing ever earned_

_But it sure is fun!_

_Lyrics from "To Catch a Predator" by Insane Clown Posse_

* * *

><p><strong>xCoolGuy101x<strong>- "Hey, I'm in town for the weekend. We should really meet up!"

**TheoSev84**- "Oh! That sounds great! Where at?"

**xCoolGuy101x**- "Well we can go and have some alone time at my hotel room..."

**TheoSev84**- "You think I'm old enough? Remember, I'm only 14 silly..."

**xCoolGuy101x**- "I know, but you're never too young to have fun you adorable little one"

**TheoSev84**- "LOL... you always know what to say. What time do you want to meet?"

**xCoolGuy101x**- "How 'bout 9:30... can't wait to see you sexy..."

**TheoSev84**- "Can't wait to you..."

**xCoolGuy101x **signed off

**TheoSev84 **signed off

Theodore smiled wickedly to himself. He had been talking to this mysterious person for two months already and now he knew all he needed to know.

'_I've got this sick fuck right where I want him..._' Theodore thought to himself as he looked into the night sky through his window. '_And what timing, its a full moon on Halloween night._'

Little known to his family, Theodore Seville wasn't as innocent and sweet at night as he was during the day. It started when he was eight years old, when a giant dog attacked him while he was out at night. He later discovered that it had been a werewolf. This curse however became a blessing, as his strength and stamina reached unnatural levels. But during a scuffle at his school play with another werewolf, he bit the attacker and seemingly reversed the lycanthropy. Or so his friends and family had thought.

The werewolf never left Theodore after this event. Over the course of six years, he learned to take full control of the lycan inside of him. However, Theodore saw no use for that part him. It seemed like a useless gear in a working clock. That was until five months ago.

Theodore knew good and well he was capable of killing people without remorse. When his lethal instincts kicked in, his prey would never have a chance. He decided to put his killer instincts to what he saw as a good use.

Enter the stranger on the internet. Theodore had gone online to a social networking site where people could talk freely amongst one another. He had IM'd with many people before he encountered his target. For two months he had been in constant conversations with this man. Eventually, his messages would get more and more explicit. Theodore confirmed his victim just a few days ago when he revealed his true age of 14, and the pervert still persisted with his behavior. Finally, Theodore was able to draw him out to his hometown of LA. He would end this monster's deeds once and for all.

Theodore made sure to be silent when leaving his house and a few hours later, he arrived at the address that was emailed to him. It was a small motel that anyone would easily miss. Theodore read the paper in his paws to find which room his victim was staying at. The paper read "Room 7".

"Looks like seven isn't your lucky number after all." Theodore thought aloud as he knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal a much older man. He was most likely in his late twenties or early thirties, and wore only a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. Theodore could see the lust in this man's eyes, making a final confirmation on the chipmunk's suspicions.

'_You make it too easy..._' Theodore thought to himself as he walked inside.

* * *

><p>Before long, Theodore was sitting on the edge of the bed, the predator rubbing his shoulders and speaking seductively. He smiled though, soon this predator would become his prey. He began to feel the changes already, his nails extending into claws and his fur becoming longer and unruly. His eyes glowed a bright yellow as his teeth grew into fangs.<p>

As the pedophile began to unzip Theodore's pants, Theodore made a quick snatch at his arm. He gave the monster a cold glare before digging his claws into him. The predator growled in pain as the claws went deeper into his flesh. Theodore began laughing as gave the arm a rough twist and heard the sound of snapping bone. He then threw the monster on the floor.

"What the fuck?" The predator swore at him. "You broke my arm!"

Theodore kept laughing however as he grabbed the same arm and twisted it in the opposite direction. The victim howled in pain as he felt the bone re-breaking.

"You really are stupid." Theodore laughed. "You thought you had an easy prey didn't you?"

"What are talking about you freak?" The monster spat. "What are you?"

"You thought I would let you get into my pants?" Theodore continued, still laughing. "I'm less than half your age! And you call me a freak?"

"But I thought-" The predator started

"Don't lie to me." Theodore interrupted. "You thought I was a gullible little boy that would let you do what ever you wanted with me."

The pedophile stayed silent.

"It's people like you who make me sick." Theodore continued, his laugh becoming dark. "You want to hurt innocent little boys and girls to fulfill your fucked up little fantasies."

"I-I don't hurt kids." The predator stammered, his voice indicating he was begging for mercy. "I thought you were just joking online. I-I'm no pedophile."

"Tsk-tsk, you still lie." Theodore said, shaking his head. "I don't think I've met someone who tries to unzip a 14 year-old's pants and is not considered a pedophile."

Theodore walked up to his victim and gave the pervert a strong kick in his ribs. He then flipped the pedophile onto his belly and stomped down on his spine.

"P-Please have mercy-" The monster pleaded, true fright evident in his voice.

"Stop your pathetic begging!" Theodore shouted at him as he stomped in him once again. "It doesn't make me feel sorry for you."

Theodore could smell the stench of urine that filled the air. He couldn't help but laugh. Here he was, a 14 year old chipmunk making a full grown man wet himself in fear.

'I let him live long enough.' Theodore thought to himself. 'Time to end this...'

Theodore finally unleashed the beast within him. All he could hear was the man's screaming as his body was mutilated and shredded apart. He laughed to himself once again. How he enjoyed this monster's painful demise.

* * *

><p>Theodore was careful not to wake his brothers as he re-entered his house. He saw that they were still sound asleep, unaware of their youngest sibling's absence. He looked at the clock hanging above the three beds.<p>

'11:48.' Theodore thought to himself. 'Took longer than I thought, but at least I'm home before midnight.'

Theodore smiled as he slipped into bed. The images of the man's screaming, his innards being ripped out of his body, and the look of terror on his face brought peace to his mind. He had taken one pervert off the face of the Earth, and planned to bring the same fate to all the others.

As he finally fell to sleep, Theodore dreamt of the many bloody and gory ways he could terminate the next predator. He smiled once more, because his loved ones would never suspect that the sweet and innocent Theodore Seville was the darkest nightmare to ever walk their streets.


End file.
